Desabafo
by Queen Hady
Summary: Eu voltei. Apenas gostaria de explicar meu sumiço.


Olá, sim, eu ainda estou viva apesar desse meu "pequeno" período de ausência e antes que me matem eu gostaria de explicar os motivos do meu sumiço e porque minhas fics foram esquecidas e, doí admitir, abandonadas.

Eu me perguntei durante muito tempo se eu deveria voltar ao não. Passeava pelo FFnet lendo as mais variadas histórias e sentia saudade desse meu hobby, mas não conseguia voltar. Não que eu não goste de escrever, pelo contrário, eu amo, tanto que escolhi fazer faculdade de Letras exatamente pela chance de lapidar minha escrita.

O motivo que eu não voltei, devo ser honesta, é que eu não consigo mais continuar as fanfics de Naruto que eu comecei a escrever. Eu sempre pensava em voltar e então olhava para as minhas fanfics e por mais que quisesse excluí-las e começar tudo de novo, me sentia mal em pensar em excluir essas histórias. Elas foram parte da minha história.

_"Por que você não consigo mais continuar? Não gosta mais de Naruto?"_ Você deve estar se perguntando agora. A resposta é sim e não. Veja bem, quando eu conheci Naruto tinha dos meus 12 para 13 anos. Toda manhã ia para a casa da minha amiga e juntas assistíamos Naruto enquanto brigávamos sobre quem de nós seria a Sakura e ficaria com o Sasuke. Pode parecer idiota agora, mas naquela época fazia todo o sentido.

Aquelas manhãs com minha amiga assistindo Naruto no SBT eram as melhores. - Agora aposto que tó dedurando a minha idade e quão velha eu sou. - A gente ria das loucuras do nosso Laranjinha Favorito, suspirávamos pelo Uchiha, que na época eu insistia que se chamava Uchila - Não me pergunte porque, faço a minima ideia, vai ver era porque eu tinha problemas com fonoaudiólogo naquela época - e torcíamos para Konoha e por um beijo SasuSaku.

Quando eu encontrei as Fanfics me apaixonei por esse universo, apesar que devo admitir minha primeira vez nesse universo foi com uma fanfic Harry e Gina do bruxinho mais famoso de todos e não com o casal top das minhas fanfics. Escrever era então uma forma de eu demonstrar meu amor pelos personagens e torcer ainda mais para que eles ficassem juntos.

Na época eu era uma eterna romântica sonhadora, talvez por isso os personagens tenham ficado meio OCC, mas não me importava.

Só que eu fui crescendo e me decepcionando. Sendo honesta, ver o Sasuke quase matar a Sakura e a mesma tentar matá-lo, foi uma apunhalada no meu coração de fã do ship. Depois disso não dava mais, eu tentei encontrar inspiração, esquecer a zona que estava virando o mangá e anime... Nada. Tio Kishimoto destruiu praticamente todas as minhas esperanças com o casal - apesar que lá no fundinho desse meu coração eu ainda espere por uma reviravolta que jogue o casal junto novamente e que o Sasuke saia dessa ladeira abaixo para a destruição que ele tem seguido. - e a minha inspiração para continuar a fanfic.

Outro motivo é que devo ser honesta... CRUZES, minha escrita era muito infantil, cheia de erros e falta profundidade em vários momentos e personagens ali, que como eu já disse, também saíram um pouco OCC. E eu nem vou comentar sobre eu escrever em forma de Roteiro, na época parecia legal... Ultimamente nem tanto. Nada contra quem curte escrever nesse estilo, só que eu não gosto mais tanto dele assim.

Se eu vou voltar? Yeah. Esse é meu aviso de retorno e também a minha explicação porque algumas fanfics serão excluídas, achei que seria injusto da minha parte simplesmente excluir tudo do nada sem me explicar com aqueles que acompanharam as fanfics na época que elas foram escritas.

Espero que possam me aceitar de volta e que possam apreciar as mudanças que a minha escrita sofreu com o passar dos anos, a maturidade e a experiência faz você mudar muita coisa. Talvez algum dia reescreva as fanfics, dessa vez com a profundidade e a maturidade necessárias, mas por hora não prometo nada.

_"Espere ai, você NUNCA mais vai escrever sobre Sasuke e Sakura e todo o universo Naruto?"_ Se vocês se perguntaram isso a resposta é não. Ainda sou fã do anime, só não sei se consigo escrever qualquer coisa sobre ele no mesmo estilo de antes, acho que se eu fosse escrever algo sobre o universo Naruto agora seria mais dark, um pouco mais angst talvez e cheio de conflitos psicológicos, que claro, não se enquadram no perfil das fanfics que eu tinha iniciado de Naruto aqui.

Então é isso... Eu voltei. A pergunta que fica é: vocês poderão perdoar todo o meu sumiço e as mudanças que eu estou disposta a realizar na minha conta?

Eu senti saudades pessoal. Saudade de rir e chorar com vocês. De ouvir as dicas, as criticas e as opiniões. De abrir um sorriso enorme sempre que alguém revisava uma fanfic minha.

Se tiverem qualquer perguntar podem me enviar. Prometo responder todas para as quais eu tiver a resposta.

Beijos, Hady *-*


End file.
